rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Community guidelines
Register to edit. Registering has the advantage that your IP address is not used to publicly identify your changes. Collaboration is key. Wikis are based on the idea that the crowd, collectively, has a greater sum of knowledge than just one individual. That means collaboration is the key to success. Collaboration means we work together to build, design and make decisions. No one person owns or rules this site. Rather, it is built, supported and owned by all of us. Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. Users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on this wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be nice. Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if they need assistance. Welcome new users. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident or ignorance made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So spread the word to everyone who may be interested. In particular, refer to the wiki whenever the wiki contains the answer to a question that somenone asked. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There is a lot of help all around you on FANDOM, including our help pages, Central forums, and staff. No question is too small! Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to FANDOM or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. A lot of art work on this wiki was created by Against Gravity. They are very generous to allow us to use this art work and deserve credit for their hard work! Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Don't feed the trolls. This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want - attention. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals as this makes it more fun for them. Don't make personal attacks. Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. Never forget to have fun! Like Rec Room, this site is a place to have fun, meet new people, and learn more about Rec Room and its community. There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing!